The Only One
by blueskies123
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other all of their lives, but not well enough. When Bella stumbles upon Edward one night in the woods and finds out his incredible secret, how will it change their lives? For better or worse? AU
1. Chapter 1

The wind is quiet as it slowly falls over my bare skin, ruffling the hem of my shirt.

"Say something," I plead quietly, reaching for him.

As he turns to me, pulling away the arm I've touched, his eyes are unfamiliar and immersed with a sadness I've never seen before. I have to look away for a moment; the light of the full moon illuminates his hand in soft silver as he holds it towards me.

"Touch me," he says softly.

I simply stare before giving him my hand, running it up his forearm lightly before resting it in his palm.

It doesn't feel like a touch- it feels like a goodbye.

* * *

**I hope this entices you? This is my first FF in literally 5 or 6 years... please be patient with me! **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't believe that our lives have one defining moment… I believe they have many. My life was safe and boring, and though I was content and happy I had longed for more. I knew that all the shows and movies I had watched weren't real, and that nothing would happen like it played out on a screen… life didn't happen out of a book or a script, you had to be lucky to stumble upon great things.

This is the story of how I stumbled upon something myself. Great or not, it's up to you to decide.

* * *

I had only known Edward Cullen through family, growing up in the small town we did it was common to meet a second aunt or uncle or third cousin at the grocery or park, and is what made the town so friendly and familiar.

My father, brother, and I have lived here since I was 5, my mother passing away shortly before that. All four of us lived in Florida, but the sunny and cheerful nature was too much for my grieving father to handle. His best friends lived here, so the move was fairly easy for us.

The Cullen's lived on a farm behind ours, though their amount of land (and income) was much bigger. We had 5 acres and a medium sized brick house with dark green shutters that shook when it stormed, which was 350 days out of the year. Our land and the Cullen's were separated by a small chunk of woods, and just a five-minute walk. The Cullen's had 3 of them: Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Emmett, my older brother, and Rose, began dating their sophomore year of high school which gave me access to a beautiful older "sister" I'd never had. I learned everything from her and Alice, my closest friend.

Edward stuck to himself, but was the kindest person I had ever known. We never spoke much, but I felt myself so drawn to him it was embarrassing to be in the same room. I suspected he had to notice the way I subconsciously watched him, and the way my abs ached after he left the room due to me holding in my breath. Something about him made me uneasy, but it was a feeling I couldn't place and was almost afraid to.

It was the second week of our junior year, the thought of college still far enough away to relax for a few more months. It was Friday night as I put together an outfit, excited to go out with Alice.

I loosely curled my hair and put on minimal makeup, staring at my closet when a quiet knock on my door pulled me out of the daze.

"Yeah?" I called, drawing my robe tighter around my collarbone.

Emmett's head appeared, a light smile on his face. "You want a ride to the Cullen's?" he asked.

"You're going to Jessica's?" I asked incredulously. It was a junior party and Emmett was a senior, and probably one of the more popular guys in high school.

His giant frame filled up my doorway as he waltzed over to my bed, sitting down. "Rose wanted to go… half of the football team is going so…" he shrugged, looking at his feet. "I figured why not." His brows furrowed as he looked at my closet. "Don't wear that dark blue top," he said, gesturing to the one in my hand.

I smiled, looking at it. "What's wrong with this top?" It was a loose fitted crop top, with spaghetti straps and a low neckline.

"I don't like the way the creeps look at you in it," he scrunched his nose. "You _are_ my little sister." He chided, his finger in the air.

"And you never let me forget," I sighed, turning back towards my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark charcoal skinny jeans and black boots. "I have nothing else to wear, Em, I'm sorry. Punch their nose in if you really have to," he smirked, clearly agreeing with me. "But I think if they see you there with half the team they won't take a second glace."

Never do anyways.

"You're right," he stood up cheerfully. "Well I'll leave you to that. I'll be waiting in the kitchen when you're ready. Rose wants you to bring that eyeshiner or whatever," he called, already halfway down the stairs.

I laughed at his mistake. "Got it."

When he closed the door I slipped on the outfit quickly, staring at myself in the mirror. Rose and Alice knew they were beautiful- Cullen genes were close to that of Jesus. When I looked at myself, I didn't see ugly, I simply saw ordinary. For someone liked me who didn't like to stand out I was just fine with this part of myself.

I grabbed my coat and Rose's eyeliner, running down the stairs after Emmett.

* * *

The Cullen's house was a mansion, white with large windows and blue shutters. The large pillars on their front porch had small twinkling Christmas lights wrapped around them, a yearlong decoration their mother, Esme, favored.

We walked inside, taking off our shoes as I walked into the kitchen. Esme stood over the stove, stirring something that made my stomach growl.

"Hey there!" Emmett shouted cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh! Emmett," she yelled back, surprised. She turned around to give him a hug, her eyes meeting mine. "There's my girl," she smiled, releasing him before coming to wrap me in a hug. "We haven't seen you around in ages," she sighed into my hair, rubbing my back.

"I've had work all week," I groaned as she pulled back.

"You and that work ethic," she smiled, smoothing out my hair. "Please transfer that to Alice, whose part time job is online shopping herself into a coma."

"Thanks mom," Alice snorted, suddenly behind me.

"But I love you," Esme kissed her nose as Alice wrinkled it, a habit of the kiss I'd watched her mom give to her all through the years. "Let's go upstairs," Alice turned to me, her eyes lit up.

I followed behind her, my eyes glancing to Edwards's room where the door was unusually open. He was sitting on his bed, looking at the back of a Led Zeppelin record. He looked up right when I got to the top of the stairs, as if he heard me immediately.

We met eyes, and I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as he kept looking at me, an expression on his face I'd never seen before.

I mindlessly followed Alice, and even as we passed by Edward's room I could feel his stare as if his eyes were still in front of me, the feeling unable to get out of my head.

Even as Alice showed me outfit options I picked one without even looking, something I usually did anyways because she never wore what I chose anyways. I still thought of Edward and his eyes, and found myself standing up before I knew it.

"I'll be right back," I heard myself say, but she wasn't even listening.

My feet led me to Edward's room as I stood in his doorway awkwardly. I panicked, my heart racing, as I didn't know what to say.

He was suddenly in front of me, only inches away. I didn't even remember hearing him walk over.

"Hi," he said softly, staring at me.

I looked up at him, feeling the tug in my chest. He was so handsome, I didn't understand how he wasn't sought out by someone yet just for his looks. He had always been the boner for all girls to ever place eyes on him, but was never concerned. I hadn't ever seen him with a girl, besides talking to her at a party. The one time I'd seen him leave with a girl, I felt the tug of jealously that didn't even feel justified.

"Hi," I replied, smiling. His hair, medium length and a light brown was messy, like usual. He lightly raked a hand through it as he continued to look at me. "I-I'm not sure why I came here," I looked at my feet, the ceiling, out the window.

"You didn't want to come talk to me?" He asked. The phrase would have been sarcastic coming from anyone, but out of him it was sincere and concerned… sincere enough for me to look up as he caught my gaze instantly, his bright green eyes looking into mine.

I smiled softly, walking past him into his room. I sat on the bed, still unsure what to even say. I wasn't drunk; I knew that for sure… but my mind was reeling- how did I even think to come in here? When did I ever think this would be _normal_? Edward and I were not strangers in any sense of the word, but there was an unspeakable feeling between us that made me feel uneasy around him, and we had simply never been alone in a room like this before. It felt bizarre and strange but I felt a sense of calm and security I hadn't felt with anyone before.

I didn't know what it was that brought me here, but the minute our eyes locked when I reached the top of the stairs, I felt a spell come over me. I couldn't be anywhere else but here.

With that small realization I turned towards him. He sat close to me, never looking away. I wanted to touch him, but I had no idea where these urges were coming from. I'd never felt them before and they swam inside of me, itching to get out.

"I… I'm sorry if this seems like I barged in here," I traced a pattern on his soft cream comforter. "I don't know what came over me."

He looked confident, and not at all confused like I was. "Maybe you could tell I wanted you with me."

My stomach twisted inside of me. God he was really good-looking. "Maybe," I breathed, looking at his mouth.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was small, sounding distant from the other side of the room. "What… what are you doing in here?"

Edward's expression changed darkly as he looked at his sister. "We're talking, Alice. Why bother us?"

She stared at Edward, hardness in her eyes I'd never seen before. "She needs to finish getting ready for the party tonight. Why bother _her_?" Her eyebrows drew up, accusing.

The comfort and sensuality I had felt only seconds before was gone like a gust of wind, leaving me empty. "I should go I guess," I muttered, stumbling off the bed. I walked past Alice, feeling Edwards's eyes on me, never looking away.

* * *

My head ached as I pushed through my drunken classmates, trying to find Alice. Whatever we drank only gave me a headache and made my mouth dry. I found her curled around her boyfriend, Jasper, who looked more amused by something on his phone than the people around him.

"I think I'm gonna head home!" I shouted to her over the music.

She let go of Jasper and hugged me. "Okay! See you whenever I see you!"

"Bye, Bella!" Jasper said, not even looking at me. I took it as a compliment; anyone who knew of Jasper should be happy enough that he would have even acknowledged him or her. He wasn't a recluse, but I suppose felt he didn't need to give anyone the time if he didn't want to. How he and Alice ended up together, I still had no idea.

Making my way to door, I opened it and wedged myself out into the cool air. The walk to my house was only 10 minutes, 7 if I walked fast enough.

I took off down the driveway, quickly cutting across the yard until I hit the edge of the woods.

"Bella," the sound of my name made me fall into the fence, my heart pounding.

"Who is there!?" I yelled wildly, before Edward appeared in front of me.

"It's just me," he smiled, which soon turned into a small frown. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I took a breath, placing my hands on the black wooden fence. "Just walking home," the fright along with the alcohol made my head pound even harder as I winced. "I don't feel well."

"I'll walk with you," he offered, taking my hand.

His simple touch made my heart leap into my throat again as he helped me through an opening, leading me through a clear path down the woods. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He shrugged. "Alice is Alice." He looked up slightly, the moon illuminating our path. "I was just happy to be talking to you. I don't know why we haven't more often."

I smiled, trying to conceal it. The alcohol gave me the courage I never had to speak what I'd never said. "You've always made me nervous."

He turned; looking so hard I thought he could read my mind. "Why?"

"I don't know," I stammered. "You just always have."

He kept looking at me before he took off walking again, his hand still securely over mine. "I like you more than anyone."

I swallowed thickly. It meant just as a person, I knew that already. His honesty was simple and astounding.

"Are you drunk?" I asked suddenly.

A loud, quick laugh erupted out of him. "Are you kidding?" He grinned. "I don't even drink. Didn't you know that?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed; I knew he could smell the alcohol on my breath. What was more embarrassing was that he was right. There were a lot of things I didn't know about him.

"What?"

I cringed; I spoke out loud without realizing it. I was drunker than I thought. "There are a lot of things I don't know about you," I repeated.

"Do you want to know things about me?" He stopped, stepping closer to me. There was a magnetic energy between us, something that pulled me closer, until our chests were touching. I wanted him to kiss me so much it hurt.

"Yeah," I replied breathlessly.

His eyes were dark as his lips parted, looking at my mouth. "I'll tell you," he grinned seductively, one corner turning up farther than the other. "But keep an open mind."

I nodded, closing my eyes, inviting him for a kiss.

"You're home," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I stepped back, my head swimming, and feeling like I've just come up for air. "Oh," I could only mumble like an idiot.

We had hit the edge of the woods, some of the lights on in my windows. I looked to Edward, pulling my hand away from his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, staring into my eyes.

I turned towards my house, walking up to the door. Putting my key in the lock I stepped inside, closing it behind me. I walked to the window to look if Edward was still there, only to see the darkness of the pines.

* * *

**Does everyone like it so far? New chapter shouldn't be too long! **


End file.
